Love is an Evil Thing
by SailorUsako
Summary: In a world where love is not a factor and where men and women give into whatever it is they desire, best friends are pulled apart by love and prophecy. (Serena/Darien)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love is an evil thing  
Author: Sailor Usako  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sailor MOON!!!  
  
  
  
Prologue-Society Through The Eyes of a Woman  
  
"Men." The word slipped off her tongue and she grimaced in distaste. She hated using the "m" word unless it was absolutely necessary, everyone did. "Their influence over the young ones is beginning to grow..." she sighed, her fingers grasping the moon pendant that hung from a silver chain to her breast.   
  
"I know, my queen. What must we do? There's no way we can convince the entire population to rid themselves of their favorite play thing. Even if we did manage to do so, they would be smuggled in." A woman with fiery, red hair said, her pale skin contrasting dramatically with her vibrant hair color.  
  
"I know, it frustrates me to no end." the silver-haired queen bit her bottom lip in concentration before dismissing her companion. "I need to sleep on this. I'll tell you what I think as soon as I've thought it through." the redhead bowed before exiting the room, closing the ornate doors behind her. Why couldn't she escape them?  
  
The Moon Kingdom. She had ruled it for over five hundred years now with complete success. The Silver Millineum was stronger than ever, the alliances with other planets holding true, and the Imperial Crystal eminated infinate power that she used to heal the sick and wounded. Yet there was a rift. An invisible line that seperated her generation from the new one.   
  
Men.  
  
There was a divider between the sexes on the Moon Kingdom, as there is on Earth, except it was quite backwards. Males were thought of as second class citizens, unable to do things unless directed, untrustworthy because of raging hormones, and lost without the gentle guidance of a woman. Females reigned supreme, being the only ones who were blessed with powers, as they grew up to be warriors with special abilities that allowed them to read time, summon fire, or control water. The female superiority became more evident as the years passed and men were found less and less useful. No longer needed to protect the supposedly "helpless" female population the men were saved for only certain tasks: to make women look good, to make them feel good, and as breeding stock.   
  
Harsh as it may sound, that's how it was.   
  
When a son was born, he was usually either immeadiatly sold, or shipped off as a peace offering. A woman must marry the first male that she either buys or recieves. This man shall have the honor of being called her husband. Any other male that she may pick up along the way, and there always were others, were to be labeled merely as play things. Nothing more.   
  
This system worked flawlessly, and the Moon Kingdom prospered. All the other societies in the Silver Millineum were set up in a similar fashion: Women held the power. Yes, all the planets except one. Earth. Maybe that is why Earth never got along with the other planets that belonged in the Silver Millineum. The queen could hardly stand having to speak about peace treaties and other political things to the king for he was male and inferior to her. It only took a couple years before Earth broke away from the Silver Millineum. It didn't matter though, even without Earth the Moon Kingdom prospered under the rule of the queen.   
  
But then, something broke the system.  
  
Something unexpected and not counted on.  
  
Something that the queen's generation would never know.  
  
Something called love.  
  
This new emotion had become quite popular with the young senshi, who would one day take on the roles as the leaders of the Silver Millineum, and the queen worried. This attatchment to a person, this want to risk everything for a person was a dangerous thing.   
  
It had to be stopped.  
  
She sighed as she thought of her lovely daughter, Serenity, and what this new found emotion might do to dissrupt the kingdom when it was her time to rule. Poor Serenity.  
  
But little did the queen know, that Serenity was already falling victim to the emotion love... 


	2. Chapter 1 At the Bar

Title: Love Does Not Exist  
  
Author: SailorUsako  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so please, don't sue me.  
  
Author Note: Ah, it took forever for this to come out, didn't it? Yes, well...it took me awhile to figure out exactly what it was I wanted to do for this story, as I only had basic ideas. Hopefully it's good though. ^_^  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1- At the Bar  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
"You know what we have to do?" a blonde haired man asked, sitting down at a table with four other men.  
  
"No, what must we do, Jadeite?" a handsome man with long, brown hair asked, leaning back in his chair and looking at the other man with humor reflected in all the features of his face.  
  
"We have to nail some moon chicks."  
  
"WHAT?!" A dark haired man, choked on his drink and began to cough violently. The silver haired friend next to him patted his back, until the other man was able to breathe again.   
  
"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Zoicite, another companion with long, blonde hair, said while rolling his eyes. He turned to face the dark haired man. "Are you okay Endymion?"  
  
"Yeah..uh..just a bit surprised by that outburst."  
  
"No, seriously guys, you don't understand!" Jadeite sighed, exasperated. "I was thinking about it the other day-"  
  
"You've been pondering this?!" Zoicite's eyes widened.  
  
"Of course." He raised an eyebrow at Zoicite as if it had been a stupid question. Well, considering Jadeite, it had been. "Anyways, think about it. Moonbabes don't want long term relationships-"  
  
"Only because they don't believe in them." Nephrite cut in.  
  
"So there's no strings attatched," he ignored Nephrite's comment. "They've had experience so they're probably sex goddesses, and wouldn't mind trying new things. They don't tell anyone, God knows they don't want to have to follow that law and keep you in their harem, and they'll answer all your sex questions honestly."  
  
"Why, because they have no shame?" Kunzite, leaned his elbows against the table.  
  
"Yeah, and you're also forgetting one little, tiny, minute detail..." Endymion trailed off, an amused look on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They think men are inferior to them. Do you know how annoying that would get after a few minutes?"  
  
"Then why do women still agree to sleep with you? I mean, you think they're inferior."  
  
"That's because they are!"  
  
"Well, on the moon, maybe they're not." Endymion just glared at him. "Besides, it's not like you'll be talking much."  
  
The five men looked at eachother curiously, to see how the other was going to react to this statement. They had to say, it did sound rather appealing...but, no...they couldn't...could they?  
  
"Oh, come on Serenity! You're going to have to choose a husband 'eventually', or else your mother will choose one for you. You might as well pick out someone hot, while you can!" An exasperated young woman entered the room, blonde hair cascading down her back and landing at her slim waist. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the men.  
  
"It's no use Minako. She's too much of a player, she'll never get hooked up." an exotic woman entered the room, raven hair framing violet eyes that seemed to conceal a hidden fire.  
  
"Well, it's not like either of you has found a husband yet either..." Practical Ami, a blue-haired beauty, walked in next beside her friends. "I mean, give the poor girl a break."  
  
"Yes, but our marriages won't be arranged if we don't find someone. Serenity on the otherhand has to find someone in the next two months." Makoto, a busty brunette, followed them inside.  
  
"Won't her husband be surprised to find out she's not a virgin. Does anyone actually follow that stupid law about marrrying the first guy you sleep with?" Minako asked, only to be answered by head shakes. "I didn't think so."  
  
The five men's jaws hung agape as they stared at the girls and heard their chatting. Yes, these were DEFINITLY moon girls.  
  
"Serenity, are you coming?" Rei asked, placing her hands on her hips and watching the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to check my makeup really quick..."  
  
The guys' eyes widened just at the sound of her voice. It was...it was...so....sensual. It was clear and strong, but soft as well. It was innocent and yet sultry and seductive at the same time. It seemed to promise love as well as many other things...  
  
Her voice was nothing compared to her physical form.  
  
Long, slender legs that were as pale as the moon, a tiny waist, supple breasts, a swan-like neck, and the most beautiful eyes. They were a deep blue and seemed to draw in everything around them. Full, rosy lips, smiled secretively and long silver hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders until it rested at her ankles.  
  
A goddess.  
  
"Do you think there are any hot guys here?" she asked, a cute expression of hopefulness crossing her face.   
  
'Look over here, look over here, look over here...' all the guys thought in unison. 'Please, please, please look over here!!!!'  
  
"I don't know..." Minako scanned the crowd of men who occupied the bar, all of whom were staring at them jaws agape, and her eyes locked onto the table where Endymion, Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite sat. "What about them? They're cute!" she giggled.  
  
"They are!" Serenity squealed happily, pointing over to them enthusiastically.   
  
"SHH! You don't have to let the whole bar know..." Makoto sweatdropped, laughing nervously and waving off her friend.  
  
"Actually, I'm pretty sure that they're already aware of our prescence.." Ami said, gesturing towards the room where each and every male stared at them with utmost interest.  
  
"Let them stare." Rei flipped a raven lock over her shoulder. "It's just because they haven't ever been exposed to women nearly as sexy as we are-"  
  
"And of course, the fact that you're wearing one of the most scandalous outfits I've ever layed eyes on, has nothing to do with it." Ami commented dryly. Rei looked down at her 'oh so short' black, leather mini and the bright red shirt that had rips all over it in all the "right" places.   
  
"I like it." she smiled, tapping a knee-high boot on the floor. "What do you guys think?"  
  
Cheers issued throughout the bar along with whistles and a few comments shouted her way. She glorified in the attention.   
  
Serenity shook her head and started walking over to the table where the five men they had previously labled 'the hottest in the bar' sat. "Um, can I please sit here? There doesn't seem to be any other room left in the bar..." Actually, there really WASN'T any room left in the bar, they wound up having to drag a chair over for her from the corner.   
  
She sat next to Endymion.  
  
"So, where are you from?" He asked curiously, taking a long sip of the cold water that sat in front of him. She wore a white tube dress, one that most surely was just a cylinder on the hanger, and it hugged every single one of her exquisite curves. Gods he wanted her.   
  
"The Moon Kingdom." she said offhandishly, taking a sip of his water as well. She hadn't even asked, who did she think she was? It wasn't that he minded, actually he kinda liked it, but still! "You are of Earth, are you not?" her voice calmed his anger and he nodded. "My name's Serenity, what is yours?"  
  
Serenity.   
  
The name fit her so well, because that's exactly what she was: serene.   
  
"Endymion." He smiled sexily, resting an elbow on the table.  
  
"Endymion." she repeated, caressing his name tenderly with her tongue, causing his mind to wander. He loved the way his name sounded coming from her lips, almost like an unreleased moan. Suddenly wondering what his name would sound like coming from those same lips in a moment of passion, he found himself squirming in his seat uncomfortably. He had to change his train of thought, but how to divert his mind from imagining those lips doing other things besides talking...  
  
"Serenity! I can't believe you just left us standing in the middle of the bar like that!" Rei said in mock hurt, placing her hands on her hips. "We must have looked like such fools...Oh. Hello." she smiled, waving at the guys, as if noticing them for the first time.  
  
"Hello, sexy." Jadeite smiled. Oh yes. It was time to put plan 'screw a moonbabe' into action.  
  
"Hey." she smiled back, winking at him seductively. "Um...there doesn't seem to be anymore seats here or ones we can just pull up.."  
  
"You can sit right here." Jadeite patted his lap, expecting a huge slap in the face. To his surprise and delight, he recieved neither, but rather the girl actually sat down in his lap.  
  
By the look on his friend's face, they thought he was going to get slapped as well.  
  
"Thanks. I'm not to heavy for you, am I?"  
  
"Of course not." She shifted in his lap, to get into a more comfortable position and he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning.   
  
"I'm Rei." She smiled to everyone at the table flirtatiously and waved slightly. Her eyes seemed to look as if they held a secret, one that any man would love to discover if given the chance.  
  
"Jadeite." The man beneath her wrapped his arms around her waist only to be met by a giggle.  
  
"I'm Kunzite." The silver-haired general announced as if they should recognize it and shudder. His tone demanded respect and, by the way he acted, the girls could tell he usually got it. Obviously a leader of some sort.  
  
"Nephrite." The brown-haired man picked up his goblet and took a long sip of it, nodding his head politely to each woman.  
  
"And I'm Zoicite." He pushed his blonde ponytail over his shoulder and examined the girls carefully. There was exactly enough for each man to have one, but he still wasn't sure if he was comfortable with this plan.  
  
"Um...I notice there aren't any seats left, but I'm afraid I'm not as...how can I put this...'free' as Rei is when it comes to seating arrangements." Ami said meekly, drawing the men's eyes towards her and pointing out the fact that the other girls were still standing.  
  
"Oh, of course, how rude of us. Let me go talk to the bartender, see what he can do." Zoicite stood up and motioned for Ami to take his chair while he was gone. She smiled a thank you before sitting.  
  
Zoicite returned a few minutes later with some stools and the men stood up, offering the ladies their chairs, while they took the less comfortable stools. Women were such delicate creatures.  
  
"My name is Ami, by the way. And this is Makoto-" She pointed to the brunette, "-and Minako." The blonde winked at them from across the table.  
  
"It is lucky that we came into such good company tonight." Jadeite eyes danced with mischief, though he was slightly disappointed when Rei had moved off his lap to sit in the chair alone. But he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time she sat there.  
  
"How is it exactly that we came to be here again? Oh yes, I believe that MINAKO crashed our ship..."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"You did so!"   
  
"Shut up, Rei."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Gladly, pyro."  
  
"Ignore them, they're such children." Makoto laughed as the two girls continued to bicker.  
  
"So, what's the moon like?" Endymion averted his attention back to Serenity and looked at her curiously.  
  
"Pale and dull compared to Earth. Most of the land is white and silver, such colors as black and red aren't seen anywhere..."  
  
"Funny, those are my two favorite colors." She smiled.  
  
"Mine too." As she said this he got an odd suspiscion that there was extra meaning behind these words, but he shook them off. "I would love to see more of Earth, but I fear this will be my last visit here."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to be here, I came here against the will of my queen. She will be furious when she finds out what I have done. She won't find out though, I have hidden it well...but..." She bit her bottom lip as if it pained her to continue. "...when I marry I will no longer be able to slip away."  
  
"You're betrothed?"  
  
"Not to anyone in particular, I just have to choose someone to marry by a certain time or my mother chooses for me. And I know who she would choose."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A prince from a planet far away called Nemesis. His name is Dimando and he will do anything to have me, but I hate him."  
  
"Why?" He looked at her with real concern in his eyes and surprise at the fact that she would be betrothed to a prince. Was she of royal blood? No, the moon royalty were marked with a crescent moon. She had none. This man was probably willing to go beneath his station in order to have her.  
  
"He took something from me long ago...something that was very valuable to me."  
  
"Why haven't you told him to give it back?"  
  
She looked at him in the eye and he caught his breath. She was incredible. "He can't give it back." Knowing not to pressure her anymore he stood up and offered her his hand.  
  
"Well, it's your last visit, so I might as well show you as much of Earth as I can." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She was cursed since the day she was born.  
  
Her mother had died while giving birth to her which was considered to be a bad omen. It wasn't that uncommon though, so many thought nothing of it until the prophecy. The day when the cowled woman with her gnarled, wooden staff had hobbled into town and set up residency claiming to be a seer of great power.  
  
Duke Titus Adonas was twenty-six when his wife died in labor, and he knew that in order to snuff out his people's fears he must prove against the omen. People were fools, believing in such things as magic and ghosts. He was not one of them though, and so he brought his daughter to the old woman in hopes that she would give a good future, in order to kill the bad one. Then maybe the suspicious nature of the people would settle.  
  
His hopes were dashed.  
  
The young babe that he had christened Beryltina Adonas was held in the old woman's arms as she chanted some ancient tongue long lost to those of the land. After a few moments she smiled, showing her rotten teeth, and held out her palm.  
  
"Payment first, future later."  
  
"No, I will not have you trick me out of my coin." He glared at the woman, his back stiffening. What did she take him for?  
  
"Ah, but I require payment first. Not all like what they hear." Relucantly he filled her palm with the gold she required and the woman weighed it in her hands. Content, she set it aside and handed the child back to him.  
  
"What is it you see?"  
  
"The water tells me that with her comes great sorrow to the land, but the Earth rejoices at her birth. The skies cry to see her alive, yet the fire rejoices."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that your daughter is the one the ancient prophecy speaks of." She saw the man look at her confused. "A maiden with hair of fire, does not get her one desire. With her pain the world must die, let all the damned people cry. The light and dark will meet in gray, and the evil sealed away. Two lovers meet in one embrace, the destuction of every race. The end is here for all that be, due to fate and destiny." His eyes widened in horror.  
  
"You speak lies you witch!" He grabbed his child and spat at her feet before storming out the door of her hut.  
  
"This is why I get payment first."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. Chapter 2 Regrets

Title: Love Does Not Existt  
  
Author: Sailor Usako  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...or...well, lots of things in this story, but I DO own the story. Funny how that sounds, huh?   
  
Author Note: The second installment. Wow, I must be very motivated today, because I finished this right after writing the first chapter. Of course, I won't post this one for a few more days or so. I actually wanted this one to be longer than the last, but it wound up being shorter because I felt that it had to end where it did. Such a good ending, ne?  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2- Regrets  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Endymion pushed Serenity against the door, his body pressing against hers as he kissed her hungrily. His hands roamed across her sides, exploring the contours of her form as she encouraged him with soft gasps and sighs. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he smiled into the kiss while he opened the door to his chambers.  
  
She wanted this as much as he.  
  
Once inside he set her down on the ground and turned to lock the door behind them. He caught her staring around the room in awe and his ego boosted slightly.  
  
"Is this your room?" she breathed, her eyes roaming across elaborate tapestries and mahogony furniture.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought only royalty could afford such finery..." She closed her eyes as she felt his body pressed against her back and arms snake around her waist. The fact that he wanted her had become painfully obvious, and she couldn't help but let a small smile grace her lips.  
  
"Who knows..." he let his breath graze against her cheek, and he reveled in the shiver that went down her spine. "...maybe I am royalty." He nibbled playfully at her earlobe before planting kisses down the side of her throat. She turned around in his arms and looked at him in the eye, blue meeting blue.  
  
"Royalty or not, tonight I will make you feel like a king." At that he could contain himself no longer, and he scooped her up in his arms before dropping her on the bed. She giggled. As his hands began to unzipper the back of her dress, she stopped him for a minute and looked at him closely. "Do not do this unless you're sure Endymino, because if a part of you did not want to end it this night it could be disastrous for you. You must not regret this, ever."  
  
"The last thing I would do is regret this." And with that he kissed her once more, eventually allowing the sheet to be their only cover as they danced into the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Beryltina Adonas had always been envied by many a girl at court. She had fiery, red hair that spoke of her passion and vivasciousness, and emerald eyes that could pierce through any man's heart. Both of these features were uncommon as most women had ebony hair and chestnut eyes, but these were not the reasons why she was envied. The girl had shown her beauty since her birth, and had astounded many, but by the age of twelve she already had curves that many fully developed women would die for. And she was not done growing.  
  
This did not go unnoticed by her father.  
  
Once a night, sometimes twice, from the day she turned twelve her father visited her rooms. No one ever heard the tortured screams of the child, and even if they had they wouldn't have done anything. None dared to stand in the way of the duke.  
  
And so the child suffered.  
  
She had only one colsolidation in any of this, only one person who had never hurt her and who cared for her deeply. He was her best friend, her protector, and as she grew older, her heart's desire.  
  
Endymion.  
  
Ever since they had first met at the age of six, they had been inseperable. They went everywhere together, did everything together, and talked about everything together. They told eachother secrets that no other soul knew, and they made secret fortresses so that they could hide.  
  
Beryltina was fourteen when she finally told Endymion about her father, and how he cruelly abused his daughter each night. She smiled as she remembered the reaction on his face, he had done everything from threatening to kill the man, to the thought of slow torture while Beryltina sat by laughing. She had refused his offers though, saying that if he attempted, her punishments would only get worse.  
  
It was that day that Endymion made her a promise.  
  
He promised that when he was older, four years from that day, he would take her away from her father and make sure that no other male ever harmed her again.  
  
That was the day she fell in love.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Endymion awoke from his sweet dreams with a smile on his lips. Last night had been incredible and he could not wait to rest his eyes on the beautiful goddess he had shared it with. He turned to the side and his eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She was gone.  
  
Frantic, he stood up and searched the room, finding that all her clothes were gone as well. There were no sounds from the bathroom, but he checked anyway to be sure. No, she was truly gone. His eyes roamed around the room, looking for a note or something that might indicate why she had left in such haste, but there was nothing.  
  
It was like she had never been there.  
  
Sitting down at the edge of the bed, he surveyed the room carefully. In fact, the only way he knew that she hadn't just been a figment of his imagination, was the impression on the mattresss where she had slept. Looking closer, he saw that one of the ribbons they had pulled from her hair remained. He picked it up tenderly and brought it to his face. It smelled of roses. It smelled like her. Sighing, he set it on his nightstand and thought back to the night before. Never had he enjoyed sex that much.  
  
He suddenly wished that she had stayed, wished that it hadn't been a one night thing, wished that he could see her once more.  
  
He regretted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rei groaned softly as she stood up, stressing up the muscles that she had overworked in the night's "exertions". She smiled. Maybe she would keep up this relationship with Jadeite for a little while, not because she liked him or anything...hell, she didn't know him, but because the sex was just so damned good!  
  
She felt eyes on her and turned to see Jadeite staring at her curiously, his eyes wandering over her nude form. "Morning, Jade." she laughed as he scrunched up his nose at the nickname.  
  
"Jadeite or Jed."  
  
"Jade." she giggled again as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"If you call me Jade then I'll call you Ray Ray."  
  
"Jed."  
  
"Thank you." They both stared at eachother with amusement in their eyes before he beckoned her back by his side. His back was propped against the headboard and the sheets were covering most of him from her gaze where as she was fully exposed.  
  
She would remedy that.  
  
Crawling over to him seductively, she smiled triumphantly as his gaze grew darker with a carnal emotion. She began to let her hands slide beneath the sheet, but was surprised when he stopped her.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Why not?" she titled her head to the side, looking at him curiously.  
  
"Because, if you do, I'll never be able to get out of this bed."  
  
"So?" He laughed. She was so much like him.  
  
"So. Endymion called for me hours ago and I have been ignoring him."  
  
"Ignore him some more." She again let her hands start wandering, but he stopped her once more.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can. It's easy. You won't even be able to hear him over our moans..." She licked her lips causing him to groan.  
  
"You're making this difficult."  
  
"Good." She brushed her lips against his and pressed her nude form against him.  
  
"Damn you woman, and you're dominating ways." She laughed as he gave into her will.  
  
They would not be leaving this day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
It was midnight when Endymion had walked her home on her eighteenth birthday. They had been out celebrating with a few friends, and now they walked home together under the stars. There were no awkward silences between them, actually, there were rarely any silences at all. Both always had something to share with the other.  
  
The night had been perfect.  
  
Endymion kept giving Beryltina sideways glances as they walked down the pathway to her home as if judging something inside him.  
  
She noticed them.  
  
A small smile formed on her lips at his actions. Maybe he was finally beginning to see her as more than a childhood friend, maybe he would start returning the strong feelings she had for him.  
  
She hoped.  
  
"Thank you for escorting me home, Endy."  
  
"You're welcome. Sweet dreams, Beryl." They both smiled at the nicknames they had made up countless years ago, and waved goodbye. Both knew that something unspoken hung in the air.  
  
Once safely inside Beryltina let a sigh escape her lips as she leaned against the door. Her wishes were finally coming true! Giddy with this new feeling, she skipped to her room and quickly changed into a night gown. She nearly gagged as she heard the door creak open, and her father's familiar shadow play on the wall.   
  
She was eighteen now! Must must she continue to deal with this torment?  
  
She closed her eyes as he approached her, and found that once again he smelled of cheap whiskey. She hated when he was drunk, he was only more brutal. Her eyes flashed with anger as she saw that he did not even lock the door anymore, he knew as well as she that none would come to her aid. Her stomach sickened.  
  
His hands quickly shed her of the sheer nightgown and he gazed down at her curves hungrily. She felt filthy under his stare and felt the undying need to scrub herself clean. She felt it everytime he came, but she knew after many a times of rubbing herself raw that the feeling would never leave.   
  
She would always be marked.  
  
She fought him, as she always did, it was the only thing that kept her from thinking of herself as a whore. She'd probably had sex more times than any woman in the history of being, but as long as she fought, she was not a whore. But, as always, he proved to be stronger than her, even in his drunken state, and he quickly had her pinned to the bed.  
  
Suddenly, a new and horrific thought filled her head. Endymion was finally starting to love her, but now she was sleeping with her father instead! Her heart tore at this new revelation and she began to scream, something she had not done in years, since it usually only led to more suffering. None ever came to her aid, and she knew her father was always glad for a chance to punish her further. Her pain gave him pleasure.  
  
"Stop it! Please go away!" She screamed, trying to push him off of her, but it only succeeded in causing him to move faster. Pain ripped through her body.  
  
"Beryl!" A voice called out to her, and she new it not to be her father. Recognition filled her eyes and she shook her head. No. Not him. Anyone but him. She could not bear to have him see her like this.  
  
Her father was violently pushed off of her, and she sat up to see him on the floor. Endymion had his sword in his hand and, before she could react, he struck.  
  
Titus Adonas's head fell off his shoulders and rolled across the floor.  
  
Beryltina fainted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. Chapter 3 New Beginnings

Title: Love Does not Exist  
  
Authors: Sailor Usako  
  
Rating: R   
  
Genre: Romance/Alternate Reality  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies  
  
Author Notes: I noticed that there has been some confusion about the whole "Beryl" sections of the story. I should have explained it better. These are flashbacks, soon there will be present scenes with Beryl in them, but if it'll make it less confusing I'll tell you when it's present or not. See, throughout this story I'm ALSO telling the story of Beryl. In the end it should make sense. ^_~  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 3- New Beginnings  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Serenity sighed heavily as she collapsed onto her bed next to the man she had been sharing it with for the past couple hours. Surisingly, she had been bored the entire time he had been trying to please her, and had faked her way through most of the night. It had been so for several weeks now, and it bugged her. Why was she no longer able to enjoy her toys? In her heart she knew the answer, and it only caused her to grow angrier.  
  
Endymion.  
  
Damn the day she ever met that man!  
  
Ever since they had met that day on Earth and had mind blowing sex, she hadn't been satisfied with any other man. She had to admit, he had been good. Probably better than any she'd ever had before, and that was quite a few, but her mind shouldn't linger on him that long. Besides, he was from Earth. They were never supposed to meet in the first place!   
  
Her mind drifted back to the time they had spent in the gardens together. He had tried to show her as much of Earth as he could in one night, all the bright colors and exquisite smells. Then he had ended it with passion greater than she'd ever felt before. She shivered slightly as she remembered the feel of his skin against hers, and the sound of his sensual voice.  
  
She already had so many things haunting her, must he do so as well?  
  
"Serenity...that was..amazing..." The man next to her nibbled on her ear, and she turned away from him. Confusion shone plainly in his eyes as he watched her retreating form.  
  
"I'm tired now, you can return to your quarters." She waved him off with a flick of her wrist, missing the hurt expression on his face. Closing her eyes, she tucked the sheet under her chin, covering her nude form. The man sighed.  
  
"As you wish, princess." The door closed softly behind him.  
  
"Damn you Endymion, damn you to Hell!" Throwing the closest thing to her across the room, she watched as it shattered against the wall. Shit! That had been her favorite vase...Closing her eyes once again, she tried to get to sleep. This time she did, but her dreams were filled with a dark-haired, Earth man who had made her scream with pleasure long into the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Check mate." Zoicite declared, his queen moving in to take out Ami's king.  
  
"Impressive, I've never been beaten before." She smiled across the board, before turning her attention back to the game. "But I must say, your style of moving is most intruiging. It's almost as if you have no strategy at all." He coughed.  
  
"Yeah...well..um.." Laughing nervously, he ran a hand through his long, blonde hair. "..I don't. I kind of just move at random."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I've never been really good at strategy games. Ironic since I'm Endymion's strategy guy during war. I mean, I can make them up, but can never execute them properly."  
  
"So you just move at random, and yet you still win?" She said in disbelief.  
  
"Actually, I think you were a bit too distracted staring at me to pay much attention to the game." She felt her cheeks redden. It was true, she had been staring at him most of the game, but she had hoped he hadn't noticed. Obviously, he had.  
  
"I..uh.." She cleared her throat.  
  
"Don't make excuses, Ami. I was distracted by your radiant beauty as well." He laughed, loving how she looked when she was blushing. She hit him playfully on the arm only for him to grab her wrist and bring her hand to his lips, kissing it softly.  
  
She started stuttering again.  
  
"You're flustered. I think I've almost turned you into a puddle of mush, but you wouldn't be very useful then, now would you? Maybe, I should stop-"  
  
"No!" She turned even redder at her objection, while receiving a smile from him.  
  
"No?" He pulled her towards him and pressed his body up disgracefully close to hers, allowing her to feel every muscled contour of his body and his obvious arousal. "What is it you want from me?" he whispered softly into her ear, nibbling on it suggestively.  
  
"Zoicite.." She gasped, her breath catching in her throat as shivers ran down her spine. It should be illegal for him to have so much power over her.  
  
"Tell me, Ami.." He kissed the nerve beneath her earlobe before moving his lips down her neck to the hollow of her throat, and finally to her collarbone. "...what is it you want?"  
  
"I..I.." One of his hands was now at her lower back, tilting her backwards so that he could continue to journey downward, while the other traced the outline of her bra. Her mind was swimming with the emotions he was sending through her. Sure she'd slept with a few other men, but she had never felt like THIS before. When he cupped her breast, she arched her back slighly into his hand. "..Zoicite!"  
  
Well, she had said his name...and technically she did want him..right? Right?! Hell, it was good enough for him. Very unlike his normally composed self, the long-haired general picked her up and carried her over to the bed on the far side of the room.  
  
He slowly unzippered the back of her dress and let the front fall away to reveal her heaving chest that was barely covered by the lacy bra she wore. Unable to contain himself any longer, he quickly rid himself of his own shirt and helped her dispose completely of her garment. Dress and underclothes thrown off to the side as his pants and underclothes joined them as well. Looking down at her hungrily, he explored her entire body with his eyes, hands, and finally his tongue.  
  
She tasted incredible.  
  
He brought his mouth back to her lips and was surprised when he felt her tongue against his own lips. Smiling, he parted his mouth for her, while positioning himself so they could join bodies. In one swift movement he was inside her and both of them screamed out in ecstacy, moaning eachother's names into the other's mouth.  
  
Who knew sex could be so good?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Beryltina awoke with a start, cold sweat covering her entire body. Her red hair stuck to her   
face, and she coughed violently. Looking around with frightened eyes, she realized she was in a room that was not her own. Confused at first, she examined the room closely.   
  
It was painted a dark navy and furniture of black, red, and silver adorned the room. Elaborate tapestries hung down the walls among ornate paintings of violent colors. The bed she was in was tall with high posts made of the finest oak. She smiled as she recognized her surroundings and snuggled into the sheets.   
  
Endymion.  
  
Somehow she had wound up in his bedroom. Looking down, she fingered the nightgown she was wearing. Not recognizing it, she realized he must have put it on her. But why was she here in Endymion's house?  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
Hard.  
  
The memories of the night before came flooding back to her. The abuse, seeing Endymion walk in, and then her father's head rolling across the floor. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was finally free of her father's torture, but Endymion had seen. He had seen! What would he think of her now?  
  
The door opened, and she smiled as she saw him peeking into the room. "Morning, Endy." Surprised at finding her awake, he jumped a bit at the sound of her voice. She laughed as he went flailing to land with a loud thud onto the floor. "Are you okay?"  
  
"My body is fine, but I think my ego is a big tarnished." He stood up and rubbed his butt which had taken the brunt of the fall. She laughed harder. "I'm glad you find my misery funny."  
  
"Not so much your misery as the look on your face." He laughed then too. A deep, rich laugh that sent shivers down her spine. He clapped his hands, and a small servant girl brought in a tray holding two cups of coffee and hot croisants. "Breakfast in bed? You're spoiling me, Endy."  
  
"After what you've been through, I think you deserve it." His voice softened, and he looked at her carefully, as if trying to read her mind. "I had the doctor come look at you last night and examine your bruises." Beryltina took a long sip of her coffee before setting back down on the tray and looking up at him.  
  
"You're not in trouble for killing him, are you?" she asked, worriedly.  
  
"No. It seems that everyone knew it was happening to you..." He hated himself immediatly after saying that. Why would no one help her? "...they were glad to hear you were free." They both fell silent for a few minutes, sipping absently at their coffee.  
  
"Thank you, for what you did."  
  
"Believe me, the pleasure was entirely mine." She didn't understand what he met at first by that until she saw the gleam in his eye. An odd hunger lingered there, for something she couldn't name. Something she didn't want to name.  
  
Blood.  
  
* * * (AN: From now on, all scenes containing Beryl will be in the PRESENT!) * * *  
  
  
Minako glared at the man standing across from her. He was completely and utterly insufferable. She couldn't stand talking to him or being near him, yet here she was once more. She flipped her blonde hair over a shoulder and took on a fighting stance, hands poised to call upon her powers.  
  
"Not-uh, Minako. You have to fight fairly." Kunzite smirked, unsheathing his sword. "That means none of your magic tricks."  
  
"For the last time they are NOT magic tricks!" She clenched her fists at her side.   
  
"Whatever." Minako rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll induldge you. It's sad, though, that you have to limit my abilities in order to have even a chance at defeating me."  
  
"I will defeat you."  
  
"You keep thinking that, pretty-boy." Minako picked up her sword and readied herself for the fight. "Come on then, I'm not getting any younger."  
  
"That's for sure." Minako glared at him again before he struck, his sword clanging loudly against hers. She reacted instantly, plunging her sword down to strike at his chest, only to be blocked at the last second. "To think, I actually thought that this might be a challenge. I should have known better, of course. Why would the queen train you with the sword when all you have to do is wave your hands to summon power? She obviously didn't think that you might have to fight without your special abilities." He was mocking her! The arrogant pig. She would show him.  
  
"I think you've underestimated me, Kunzite." She made a boldly obvious move, counting on him to predict it. He didn't disappoint her. Making violent swings at her, he took on the offensive position and drove her up against a wall, trapping her.   
  
She inwardly smiled. Perfect.  
  
He knocked the sword from her hand and pointed his blade at her throat. "No, Minako, I think I have estimated you perfectly." A smug smile graced his features.   
  
"Maybe you have, and maybe you haven't." His eyes clouded with confusion, and she used this moment of distraction to her advantage. She brought up her leg and kicked at his hand, causing his sword to fly up into the air. Jumping up, she caught it and flipped nimbly to the side, landing gracefully on her feet. He turned to look at her, shock clear on every feature, and merely stood there as she used the tip of his sword to toss up her own. Smiling sweetly, she pointed one at his throat and the other on a more...'sensitive' part of his body.  
  
The match was over.   
  
"I can't believe I lost to a woman."  
  
"It is exactly because of that attitude that you lost." She rolled her eyes and handed him his sword.  
  
"What do you mean? You just caught me off guard." he said haughtily, a shadow of a smile gracing his lips. "You know you could never beat me again."  
  
"Is that a challenge, Lord Kunzite?"  
  
"I believe it is, Minako."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
